


Railing

by aderyn



Series: Rebound [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Homecoming, London/Sherlock/John, Love, Making Up, OT3, Offerings, Reunions, Story: The Adventure of the Empty House, living cities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John: you are in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Railing

**Author's Note:**

> [Moranion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Moranion) wanted more begging.  
>  Thank you to [BlackMorgan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorgan/pseuds/BlackMorgan).

Take me back.

There isn't much left to do. To say. If London won't rub up, preen, crack the whip of recognition.

Oh all right all right. Hand to, heart to, roll belly up to the river.

John: _you are ridiculous._

_You know. Make an offering. Apologise._

_Do what you did for me._

He says,

“The Shard bothers you as much as it does me; disturbance in the genius but it’s all right, you’ll adjust. The traffic’s worse over the spine, better at the ribs, the clavicle, though the cars don’t know it yet; your junctions are dangerous as ever, more. You’ve been…the planners think it’s the parks; it isn’t. Pigeons have shifted a margin over St. Mary’s; you’re cold; look, twenty percent more hideouts is a good rate; the secret is you’ve been gone too, abroad, landed at the Hospital for Tropical Diseases and burst out, yourself again, over Tottenham Court Road. No-one noticed.”

He says something about true north, homing. Mutters, _the magnetic field of the heart is six times greater than that of the brain._

John: _you are in love_.

They stand together, city close, hands to another railing, holding. The river laps, laps, the lick of southwesterlies all current and tide.

_Care to leap? Make an offering._

He can feel London trembling.

Bows to, doesn't beg.

**Author's Note:**

> [The Shard](http://www.independent.co.uk/opinion/leading-articles/leading-article-give-the-shard-time-to-settle-into-the-cityscape-7917821.html)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [The Shard](http://photoblog.msnbc.msn.com/_news/2012/01/26/10242920-londons-tallest-building-takes-shape-amid-recession-fears)


End file.
